The following co-pending U.S. patent applications, identified by their U.S. patent aplication (USSN) Ser. Nos., were filed simultaneously to the present application on Jul. 10, 1998, and are hereby incorporated by cross-reference:
Not applicable.
The present invention discloses binocular glasses with an integral printer device the present invention relates to the utilization of binoculars or telescope devices wherein the device includes an integral printer which is able to print images on demand.
Binocular and telescope devices are well known. In particular, taking the example of a binocular device, the device provides for telescopic magnification of a scene so as to enhance the user""s visual capabilities. Further, devices such as night glasses etc. also operate to enhance the user""s visual system.
Unfortunately, these systems tend to rely upon real time analog optical components and a permanent record of the viewed scene is difficult to achieve. One methodology perhaps suitable for recording a permanent copy of a scene is to attach a sensor device such as a CCD or the like so as to catch the scene and store it on a storage device for later printing out. Unfortunately, such an arrangement can be unduly cumbersome especially where it is desired to utilize the binocular system in the field in a highly portable manner.
It is an object of the present invention to provide for an optical system having an integral printer for the capturing and printing out of viewed images on demand.
In accordance with the first aspect of the present invention there is provided a portable imaging system for viewing distant objects comprising an optical lensing system for magnifying a viewed distant object; a sensing system for simultaneously sensing said viewed distant object; a processor means interconnected to said sensing system for processing said sensed image and forwarding it to a printer mechanism; and a printer mechanism connected to said processor means for printing out on print media said sensed image on demand by said portable imaging system.
Preferably the system further comprises a detachable print media supply means provided in a detachable module for interconnection with said printer mechanism for the supply of a roll of print media and ink to said printer mechanism.
The printer mechanism can comprise an ink jet printing mechanism providing a full color printer for the output of sensed images.
Further, the preferred embodiment is implemented as a system of binoculars with a beam splitting device which projects said distant object onto said sensing system.